Rise of the Adventure Heart
by CyberXIII
Summary: What happens when you take a miracle worker and remove his limits? How would that impact the world at large?


I've been meaning to do a character-driven Digimon story for the longest time, but all my ideas tend to peter out after a few pages. All of them except this one. Let's see how this goes...

I should mention two very important details about this story. First, I'm going to be borrowing ideas from the Digimon World games (and a few other sources as well). Second, I don't own any of the characters. If I did, would I be posting this shit here?  
Enjoy, and please read and review!  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Daisuke grunted, pulling himself into a sitting position in the grass. Daisuke put a hand his aching head as he got to his feet and roared, "TAKERU! YOU BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH!"

Daisuke opened his eyes and realized he was most certainly not in school. He was standing in a sunny forest with the sound of water rushing faintly in the distance. Second, Daisuke was now wearing his goggles, bomber jacket and khaki pants, so he must be in some portion of the digital world. Daisuke tried to remember exactly how he got there, but his headache only intensified. All he could remember before waking up here was a fight he'd had in the human world. The argument he'd had with the other chosen had been horrible; he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so pissed off at someone.

But how else was he supposed to feel? He'd never felt so betrayed. So what if he was a little cocky? Wasn't everyone? And why did Taichi side with Takeru over him?

Chibimon popped up out of the undergrowth, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He blinked. "Daisuke? What are you doing here?"

Daisuke's scowl vanished instantly at the sight of his best friend. He smiled, his own angst and anger abating as Chibimon scampered over to him.

"Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?"

Chibimon shrugged. "I dunno. I was sleepin' not far from Primary Village, and when I woke up I was here….wherever here is. Do you know where we are?"

Daisuke reached over to him and picked him up. "I don't know, but it looks peaceful enough. Anywhere is better than putting up with that bunch of backstabbing former friends of mine…"

Chibimon gasped, "Daisuke, you don't mean that, do you?"

Daisuke held the baby digimon closer to his chest. "Some days I swear you're the only friend I've got; you're certainly all I've got now."

Chibimon noticed his partner's anguished face and asked, "Did something happen in the human world?"

Daisuke shuddered briefly. "I don't wanna talk about it, Chibi. Let's just see where we are for the time being."

The baby dragon fell silent in his partner's arms as Daisuke began to move out of the trees into a tropical island paradise. To their front, sea of grassy, green hills with a clear blue lake on the far left stretched forward as far as the eye can see. Oddly enough the grass appeared to have a checkered pattern to it, almost like those racing flags Daisuke had seen on TV. The rolling plains were dotting with sunflowers at occasional intervals and the sky was blue, sunny and clear.

The natural beauty was lost on Daisuke, as he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice. Bloody ungrateful…I save the world, blow up a demon lord, a fallen angel and her life and she still called me that…Serves her right…And Takeru's an arrogant bastard. I can't believe Tai would side with him over it. All of them can kiss my-"

"OUTTA THE WAY!"

Daisuke was forced to throw himself out of the way as a small group of Mushroomon ran past, screaming in fear. Behind the terrified monsters, a gigantic black armored tank with an ominous crimson v-crest on its turret rumbled forth, swinging a massive hammer overhead. "In the name of the Blood Knight army," an artificially-warped voice boomed, "YOU ARE TO BE EXTERMINATED!"

With another swing, the tank crushed two of the five Mushroomon beneath the hammer. The data fragments immediately scattered before another device, similar to a vacuum, popped out of top of the turret and sucked the pixels inside the machine. The tank accelerated and attempted to crush the last three. One of the survivors was carrying a badly injured second while the third Mushroomon was ineffectively throwing another Fungus Cruncher bomb barrage at the tank's hull, to no effect.

The tank's driver just laughed as the small mushrooms bounced off the hull. "Stop trying to delay the inevitable!" One of the Mushroomon that was carrying its friend tripped and fell, dropping the other in the process.

Daisuke watched as a large quadrapedal bear-type Digimon abruptly bounded out of the trees, roaring. With a vicious swing, the hammer swung down, ready to crush the child level digimon easily. The Grizzmon took the blow instead, shielding the Mushroomon with his bulk. The hammer retracted on its chain, and came down repeatedly, battering the bear again and again with 2 tons of force. The Mushroomon managed to escape into the nearby forest, but the bear digimon was near death from the barrage of swings.

Daisuke, however, wasn't about to let that happen. "Chibimon, can you fight?"

Chibimon hopped out of his partner's arms and struck a fighting pose. "Yeah!"

Daisuke whipped out his D-3, which began to glow brightly. Chibimon vanished in a column of light and was replaced by the much larger V-mon.

Daisuke raised his D-3 and shouted, "DIGIMENTAL UP!"

V-mon vanished in a column of fire and was replaced with **Fladramon, the Blazing Courage**.

Daisuke pointed to the tank. "Fladramon, go for it!"

"_**FIRE ROCKET!**_"

Igniting himself, Fladramon hurtled towards the tank and slammed into the hammer's chain. The hammer's head was diverted to crash harmlessly into the grass, missing the Grizzmon by a wide margin. The weapon itself was mostly unharmed, however.

Fladramon landed in front of the lion and said, "Are you alright?"

The bear got to his feet wearily. "Yes, I am. Thank you, Fladramon."

Fladramon blinked in surprise, wondering just how the beast knew his name.

"We knew you would return one day. We always hoped you would save us once more."

The two fighters turned to face the tank as the hammer retracted on a long bulky chain back into the turret. The giant tank swiveled its turret around to target Fladramon as Daisuke ran up beside his partner. Both fighters jumped when the tank spoke. Daisuke was forced to cover his ears as a loudspeaker popped out of the tank and boomed the following statement with enough volume to shatter glass.

"AKIRA! HOW DARE YOU RETURN TO THIS CONTINENT!"

Daisuke's eyes widened as he lowered his hands. "Wait, how does he know my middle name?"

The tank began to advance further, its mechanically boosted voice blasting over the landscape. "I am General Crimson, the ruler of the Blood Knight army, the greatest military force in the Digital World! I don't care if you have a legendary monster this time. You cannot defeat me or interfere with my mission!"

Fladramon looked to Daisuke. "How does he know you, Daisuke?

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders once. "I dunno. I've never seen that thing before in my life."

The booming voice growled, "Now you me by playing stupid! _Take this!_" Fladramon got into a fighting stance as the tank raised its hammer into striking position. Fladramon picked up Daisuke and jumped as the hammer impacted, tearing apart the landscape and sending deep fissures through the earth.

Both fighters landed, Fladramon setting his partner down as he did. The hammer tank rumbled after them, the pilot ranting as they advanced.

"I have waited for years for my chance at revenge against you, Akira! You decimated my army, ruined my plans, and destroyed my chances at conquering Directory! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS INDIGNITY!"

Grizzmon growled, "Please, young ones, lend me your strength. I must not allow that machine to destroy my home."

Daisuke didn't think twice about it. He nodded once and Fladramon did likewise.

Grizzmon turned to them and stated, "I should warn you, though. The tank is fireproof."

Daisuke just gave him a reassuring smile. "Not a problem. Ready, Fladramon?"

The orange-armored dragon nodded, and shed his armor with a grunt, reverting to V-mon in an instant. In a flash of crackling lightning V-mon vanished and was replaced with **Lighdramon, the Bursting Friendship**!

Daisuke hopped onto his partner's back and looked at the massive machine, grinning cheekily. "Hey, dumbass, over here!"

The tank raised its hammer, the pilot bellowing, "I'll crush you and your pet lizard into data fragments!"

The Digi-beetle tank lashed out, swinging its weapon at the black dragon. Lighdramon leapt out of the way as the ball rocketed past. The black-armored dragon returned in kind with a _**BLUE THUNDER**_ lightning barrage, which impacted against the tank's exterior but did little damage.

Grizzmon jumped into the air, bringing his claws back for a vicious blow, but his right forelimb was still broken from the hammer blows earlier. Retracting the hammer's chain, the Darksyde began to whirl it around circles, building up centrifugal force. The Darksyde swung the weapon again and this time struck Grizzmon dead on. The driver's laughter in derision as the hammer retracted again. The bear landed, injured but alive.

"You can try with all your might, stupid monster, but your attacks are useless against my Darksyde's armor. DIE!"

The metal bludgeon swung towards the bear again, but this time Lighdramon was ready for it. The silver hammer slammed into the soft earth as the dragon jumped and blasted it off course with another _**BLUE THUNDER**_ lightning barrage. The Darksyde's wheels strained mightily to free his weapon but it was stuck fast in the soft dirt. Lighdramon landed lightly on the chain and began to run up the chain. The tank's wheels began to move for the first time since the battle began, biting deep into the ground as the tank tried in vain to retract the weight. But the weight was still stuck fast in the soft earth, and the tank's wheels could gain no traction. With a shout, Lighdramon pounced on the chain's anchor. He used his ELECTRIC BITE to electrify his fangs, gnawing on the anchor until he ripped the chain from the tank, disarming the vehicle.

The driver roared in frustration. "Damn you, Akira! Damn you and your monstrous allies!"

The tank began to motor its treads forth, about to flatten the dragon for good, but too late. Grizzmon took the opportunity to finish the job. Grabbing the hammer where it had fallen, he seized it in his teeth and hurled it, smashing the treads and nearly crippling the tank.

Daisuke pumped his fist and shouted, "We did it!" He immediately regretted the action as he hit the ground, dizzy. Daisuke slid from Lighdramon's back, landing in a boneless heap, feeling really sleepy for some reason.

Lighdramon turned to see his partner hit the ground and he screamed Daisuke's name.

The boy's D-Terminal slipped from his grasp and landed on the ground. Crimson's voice grew to a stentorian roar as he bellowed and charged one last time.

"Woah…what the hell…"

Struggling to keep his eyes open, Daisuke collapsed onto the warm lawn. He felt Lighdramon pick him up by the back of his jacket and gallop away as Crimson gave chase. Grizzmon was shouting something, but his voice was indistinct, as if being heard at the far end of a tunnel. Daisuke finally closed his eyes and said drowsily, "Sorry buddy…I just need to take a nap for a moment…"

That's all I'm willing to share so far. I don't want to screw this up, so updates may take a while. I have a bit of a plan this time, unlike my previous fics where I was writing by the seat of my pants.

Feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
